Kyuubi's children
by elvesknightren
Summary: Naruto's started merging with the Kyuubi after his fight with Haku.After fighting in his mindscape Kyuubi decides to get a little revenge and take care of longtime ambition.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just any characters I make up, an unexpected gift for the number one knuckle head ninja! On with the story guys.**

**In this story Naruto is 14 and this is when he gets back from his fight with Haku, Haku lives! However, Haku flees and only Naruto knows. **

**Two weeks after the wave mission**

Naruto started to get hot, even with the cool weather Konoha was having he was stripping was swimming in the cerulean pool under the rushing the heat persisted.

Naruto felt the glare of the sun beating down from behind the bright lit clouds on his raw skin. The inconstant cool soothing whispers of the wind caressed his back.A smile forced its way through his tired heated face when he saw the cerulean pool of water before him. He was entranced at the beauty of the crystals leap frogging on the surface of the lake, only being dissipated by the roaring waterfall spewing the refreshing water into the lake.

"Ahhh!I can't take this!"He moaned in agony and jumped into the pool killing the serenity of the lake. The water soothed his frying skin with its gentle embrace, it was so nice. He started to swim underneath the waters fall, enduring the galloons of waters falling on his raw shoulders breathing out a heavy sigh.

The smooth rocks dug soothingly into his knotted back. He never thought the stress of that A/S class mission would tense him up like this,as he left the sanctuary of the waterfall a violent flash of heat hit him. Ahh-Gahh " his stomach cramped and his toes clenched, a grimaced smeared his face he took on water He could feel it filling in his lungs and he was )going beneath the swooshing of waves made by the sudden fierce screams of the wind just as things began to get dark he heard deep husky laughter.

"Drip,drip" It sounded as if someone had the tap not closed properly, by the time the third drip came the eerie sound was interrupted by the Blonde gennin sudden gasp for he was still alive he shook the water from his saturated head and clothes when he noticed he was dressed again and in a sewer."How did I get here?" He asked to himself.

"Come here gaki and I'll tell you! A voice boomed and bounced off the walls of the sewer.

_The same as that demonic creepy laugh_ before he thought dully, following the voice to a cell at least 50 stories high and about 30/40 wide."Woah" He let out impressed.

"Took you long enough" the gruff voice echoed

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he was scared,but tried to sound brave even though,the strange voice sent chills to the very core of his being.

"Up here Gaki!" The deep voice commanded

Slowly he raised his head to the pair of bleeding red slit eyes, it looked like one of those scary monsters he heard of from the playground.

Ahh monster! He thought scared, his body began to quake under pure and utter fear of this monster infront of him.

G-g-ggrrowwl…"don't group me up with those imbeciles" It roared in rage.

The Kyuubi revealed itself from the shadows of its cage. It looked just as menacing and terrible as Naruto heard from the stories.

"K-KKYYUUBI!" He squealed out in fear.

" yes,kit" pompous pride burned in those red eyes

"But you're dead, the Yodaime killed you!"Naruto pointed to the enormous fox.

"No human can kill me,not even his cage could hold me indefinitely" He announced almost bragging.

"What do you mean? You giant fur ball?" He was surprised at the bravery he showed at this monster before him.

"This entire place is in your mindscape and my prison". The demon's voice was low and controlled but the venom was there, the Kyuubi did not like his situation at all.

"You're lying" Naruto accused, monsters tend to lie and he wasn't going to listen to this one.

"Do you have a better situation for this?" The Kyuubi contradicted

"I-I'm d-dreaming", his eyes beamed in hope "ya that's it this is all why I'm clothed and I'm about to wake up! Back in the water, wait…the water I'm drowning, or I've already drowned and this is hell!"Naruto started running around in circles "this is not fair I was a good guy, good guy I tell ya, and I hadn't even made Hokage yet!".

"Enough!"A giant paw swiped out just passed his head thanks to him ducking.

"You're not dead brat! you're here because thanks to that little spat you had, my chakra has been freed enough to start turning you."

"Into what? The knuckle head ninja could swear he saw a gruesome smile on the Kyuubi's muzzle, flashing his fangs/teeth.

"Ku ku" he laughed,"A hanyou"

"What's that?" The blonde paled not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"A half demon dobe" The Kyuubi replied in annoyance

"I'm not dead last you giant over-sized fuzzball" Naruto screamed in frustration

"Shut up, kid" he sighed frustrated with this tiny human boy.

"Say that again dust bunny!" Naruto antagonized.

The room crushed under the Kyuubi's chakra, the red chakra wrapped its self around him. His breathing became hard and it was getting increasingly difficult for Naruto to get any useable air into his lungs the Kyuubi grinned.

"You'll regret that brat." there was hidden joy behind those words

Naruto was thrown from the sewer that same maniacal laughter barking after him.

He gasped swallowing up water, he's eyes bugged and he swam up rapidly, this time only sweet, fresh air entered his lungs. He looked up at the sky a warm feeling gripping his stomach like a tight fist. Something bad was happening.

That night Naruto crawled into bed curling up like a cat. He fell asleep mewing softly

**Thanks so much to my Beta reader Gaaragirl202 who cleaned this up so wonderfully,making it much improved**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the meeting with Kyuubi. The blonde Genin was now figuring out how to deal with the first changes in him,the Kyuubi caused.

Flashback

_The smell of ramen permeated the air. Naruto was drooling on his pillow eating the imaginary dish._

"_Pork Ramen you're so delicious, aww, don't run away. "He tossed and turned trying to catch up with the flying Ramen bowl._

"_Noo! come back Ramen!"_

_He blinked and looked around his apartment no ramen in sight except for the empty cups. Naruto sniffed the air trying to find where Ichiraku's Ramen scent was coming from. He followed it to his open window. His ears twitched and he could swear he heard old man Teuchi's laugh. Drooling with a lusty expression, he jumped up on the window seal with feline grace which the klutz had never possessed before. Just as he was about to jump he caught his reflection._

_Ahhh! "Whhaa"_

_ He tumbled to the floor, sprawled out, one foot caught on the bed. The number one knuckle headed ninja ran to the bathroom. _

_His ears were now four inches up and covered in light blonde fur a shade lighter than his hair. The whisker marks on his cheeks were darker and his cerulean blues were now amethyst the pupils slits. The greatest change however was the bushy blonde fox tail swooshing behind him. His new looks stunned the loudmouth ninja,for once, speechless. It would take him four hours to figure out he could cover it with a genjutsu._

"_There, the old naruto grinning back at him, now as long as I don't run into a Hyuuga nobody will find out."_

'_Take that you old fuzz-ball', Naruto thought as he pumped his fist in the air._

_Now onto more important things, Ichiraku's here I come._

Flahback ends

**Now**,

"**Blahhh,cough,ahh"**

"oh kami what did I eat?" It had never been so bad, even when he ate that grapefruit that time.

He had been waking up to the toilet for the last week. Every morning he'd have to rush out of bed to relieve his stomach of its contents. His throat burned and his stomach churned. Just thinking of the bile in his throat made him go green. Even the great Ramen made him turn tail and run to the nearest toilet, trashcan, and pillowcase,that one time he couldn't make it out of bed, he could find. Then last night he started to break out in cold sweats.

"I'll be fine, just got to make it to lunchtime." at the mention of '**lunch'** he was bowed over the toilet seat yet again.

The day went on like that until Naruto noticed what time it was and had to make a run for the bridge as not to be late to the team meeting. Team 7 was all assembled except for everybody's favorite Cyclops sensei and a certain blonde loudmouth.

"I'm here,clutching his chest he tried to catch his breath,on time."he looked up from beneath his messy mop of sunshine colored hair.  
"Right,Sakura-chan?"

"You're late dobe,Sasuke scowled,what were you doing sleeping late again?"

"I didn't ask you,teme,Naruto spat venomously,I asked I've never over slept before,in fact I'm usually here first."he ground out.

"Oh,really I remember you rushing in late on the wave mission,or did you ramen stewed brain's last brain cell finally died out?"

Sasuke smirked looking down on his smallest teammate.

"I also remember you needing me come charging in to save your ass!"

"And we remember how that went"Naruto flinched back,the memory of Sasuke full of Haku's senbon,flashing through his mind.

He gripped the side of the bridge as another wave of nausea hit."Naruto are you alright?"

He looked up at Sakura,"I'm fine Sakura-chan,were you worried about me?"Thanks so much"He launched himself at the pink haired she could even move out of the way he had his arms around her neck nuzzling her neck with a soft cheek.

"N-nnarruto?"'she'd noticed he was off today,even his cheer filled smile seemed plastered he be sick?'

"ppuurrrr" 'Was he purring?'True to the blossom's name Sakura turned a light pink.  
"Get off you goof b-ball!"she pouted for a second before another smile spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry 'bout that Sakura-chan",he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto just this story and any characters I create.**

"It's good to see the whole team getting together" Team seven turned to see there sensei hanging upside down from a tree limb, with his famous orange book before his face, and the unusually happy U shaped eye peeking out over the top.

"You!, you're late" Sakura screeched joined shortly after by Naruto.

"Now,Now Sakura. I have a perfectly good excuse today"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"What a waste"he sighed.

"Just give us our assignments then." Sasuke scowled

"No missions today."

"Not even level D?"Sakura eyes widened comically in disbelief

"There was one" His U shape eye was back

w-which one

a smile creeping up beneath his mask, not that anyone could see but by the chill in the air, they just knew'.

"Catching-

"So training!"Naruto interrupted a fake smile plastered on his face and his already sickened stomach threatening to turn on him right then and there.

Correct starting with a spar between you and Sasuke. **POP** his bushin disappeared his student following to the training grounds.

When they arrived Kakashi sensei was nowhere in sight but they figured he was probably watching from nearby hidden in the trees. Sasuke and Naruto though more reluctantly took their stances readying to took her place as the referee and raised her hand, glancing at her two teammates. Sasuke as always was calm but something, something was off about Naruto he was already sweating and she could tell it wasn't from the heat. '_please be ok Naruto'_ and dropped her hand.

**The Fight Begins!**

Sasuke started taking swipes at the blonde's kept dodging backing up with each of the brooding ninja's attacks.

_ 'Get a hold of yourself Naruto'_ as he backed up on a tree

His cerulean pools filled with resolve,pushing off the trunk flipping over Sasuke landing a kick to his returned it with a punch to the knuckle headed ninja's two sliding apart from the force of the blows. Sasuke wiped the blood dribbling down his chin,glaring over at the blonde.

The two were back at each others' throats exchanging Sasuke caught Naruto from behind shrouding him in a barrage of hits,once to his un-abused cheek,next to his jaw flipping him beneath him and preparing a finishing kick to his teammates pools widened arms encircling his stomach,a shriek piercing the air as a sparrow kick landed on his Sasuke arching away towards the landed with a _thud_.Naruto landing in a non too graceful lump still holding his stomach.

"Ahh.."Sasuke groaned rolling over to kneel on one knee,one eye shut in pain the other starring at the shocking winner the spar._  
_

_'He looks like he's about to be sick.'  
_

"N-naruto w-wins!"Sakura raised her left hand in Naruto's direction._  
_

Naruto jumped up immediately"I've got to go!"And retreated into the woods past Sasuke blowing his satin bangs in the wind his fleeting dark haired teen remained on the ground shocked.

**I hoped you enjoyed,and next chapter's going to be coming up sooner than the last review^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto just this story and any character's I create.**

Naruto fled through the woods,his heart beating down on hi ribcage._What was that?_

**Flashback**

Sasuke had him in the air he's punches flying the pain brimming in his saw Sasuke preparing to kick him-in the stomach!fear gripped his gut knew,instinctively,he couldn't let him land that him even realizing it he'd kicked Sasuke fifteen feet away and nearly into a he began to fall to the didn't know what to do the same thoughts just kept running through his head,protect,survive and soon enough he was only a foot from the ground his body curled into it's elf and knees landed on his heels and that was once rushing through his veins,finally slowed as he regained a sense of last few events dancing through his mind like a slow moving picture couldn't stay,vile was already climbing up his burning raw inner flesh protesting the acidic couldn't stay here...A voice called out his name

"I have to go"and rushed off.

**Flashback Ends**

The woods spanned before him as tears collected at the corner of his eyes and his face took on a flush came to a clearing with large rocks and boulders circled over hands on his knees and breath had never been so scard in his life,not even with **Haku.**Why,though it was just a spar?

He'd done probably a hundred times and this time won!but he could only think to run.

He rushed behind a boulder and stomach still in knots and a chill vibrating up his spine sending pins and needles through his skin.

He sat in there for a few hours thought spinning in his head until his stomach finally had to obey,these stomach pangs were so much worse,since he started this throwing sludgedly walked,stumbling here and there trying to find his way back groaned,now that it was dusk it only made it he venders lamps were lite and there smells beckoned the customers towards he could only walk on looking for the one comfort food that could truely settle his nerves right now,stomach agreeing with it be damned!He needed it and the warmth it's salty,hot broth brought.

**Back with Sasuke**

**'**_What the hell happened_?'The dobe had beaten him and didn't even stay long enough for a rematch,or to gloat.

Something was definitely wrong with him,he looked like he was about to throw up when he ran off.

If he's gone there's no point in me staying either,and he walked off the training field leaving an even more shocked Sakura behind.

Kakashi watched as his usually pouting student walk after his ' s exit had worried him,but he figured Sasuke could probably handle after all he was a brother to Naruto and the same could be said about Sasuke,though it would take something beyond torture to get him to admit it.

Sasuke had walked a full hour around those woods with no sign of the baka anywhere."Where are you Naruto"he sighed

continuing on

It was dusk there was no point in continuing the search any longer he was probably home by now,not even realizing the trouble he'd caused Sasuke to go through looking for him._'Home it was' _

He turned and walked into a well lit street crawling with vendors selling everything from food to these brightly colored shops a mass of blonde spikes could be seen darting through.

He walked faster dodging salesmen and pushing through the crowd,until he saw the whiskered cheeks and Naruto's blue eyes.

**"N****aruto!"**

The blonde turned eyes growing wide and ran.

**I hoped you enjoyed the story,hopefully my chapters will be coming out more a review and tell me what you thought,it fuels me to write faster for you guys!thanks to all who've read Kyuubi's Children and already reviewed along with my other story Naruto's Guardian^_^  
**


End file.
